Akabane's present
by MeWTh
Summary: kalo akabane ngasih kado.... kirakira buat siapa ya? terus apa isinyaaa?


GBFanfic

AKABANE's PRESENT

**Honky Tonk**

Matahari di Ura Shinjuku mulai menghilang didiringi dengan berdentangnya lonceng kecil di pintu masuk Honky Tonk. Biasanya Pore, 2 pelayan cantik, dan 2 pelanggan tetap di sana akan menyambut dengan baik tamu yang datang dengan senyum ramah mereka, tapi kali ini tidak.

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu, udara sedingin es menyerbu masuk, diiringi angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan coklat dan mati. Suasana mencekam menyergap.

"Akabane" desis Ban dan Ginji bersamaan. Mereka bangkit dari kursinya, meningkatkan kewaspadaan bersamaan dengan terasanya hawa membunuh yang sangat besar. Akabane mendekati mereka dengan langkah tanpa suara.

"Brak!" Pintu tertutup, Akabane memegangi topi hitamnya yang sedkit terkoyak sewaktu melawan Ginji dulu. Kemudian…

"Cappucino…" Akabane memesan secangkir cappucino. Tak peduli pada wajah keheranan orang-orang disekelilingnya, Akabane duduk di salah satu bangku panjang setelah meletakkan topinya ke atas meja. Padahal sebelum ini jika dia datang pasti membawa masalah, tapi kali ini hanya datang untuk minum cappucino? Ban memandang curiga pada Akabane. Dan sepertinya Akabane menyadari arti tatapan tajam Ban padanya. "Tenang saja, aku datang hanya untuk minum" Ucap Akabane dengan tenang.

Ban menyipitkan matanya "Tidak ada maksud lain?"

Akabene tersenyum kecil. Dengan mata sipitnya yang dingin dia memandang , melewati bahu Ban, ke arah Ginji yang kini karena 'ketakutan' menyusut menjadi Tere Ginji.

_Akabane Kurodou, Dr. Jackal, sang pengantar, macam- macam orang memanggilnya. Tapi dia hanyalah seorang dokter yang menemukan hakikat kehidupan dalam kematian. Orang yang menikmati proses pekerjaannya dalam hujan darah, dengan membuat banjir darah._

_Namun, kehidupannya mulai terasa hambar ketika pekerjaannya tak lagi menghadirkan lawan yang tangguh. Hingga mereka datang. Get Backers sang pengembali barang._

_Awalnya, matanya hanya dapat melihat Midou Ban, pemilik mata jagan dan tangan kanan yang terkutuk. Namun sosok Amano Ginji menunjukkan keberadaannya, mangalahkannya, membuatnya mendekati kematian. Sangat menyenangkan. Entah sejak kapan, Amano Ginji telah masuk dalam salah satu daftar kesenangannya._

"Ban-chan..."Ginji bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ban agar dapat terhindar dari tatapan mengerikan Akabane. Meskipun sudah jadi Chibi -tere Ginji- tetap saja tatapan dari mata pembunuh sadis sampai padanya. "Tolong Ban-Chan... kenapa dia ngeliatin aku terus?"

Ban menyeruput kopi Burmanya. Sekarang dia tidak begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan Akabane tapi dia terganggu dengan Tere Ginji yang menggigil di lengannya. "Dia naksir kamu kali" Jawab ban asal-asalan sehingga membuat Ginji nyaris nangis ketakutan.

_Di mata Akabane Ginji selalu terlihat berbeda. Bagi Akabne, di dekat Ginji adalah yang terbaik. Suatu jodoh, keberuntungan bagi Akabane dan Kesialan bagi Ginji bahwa mereka selalu bertemu (dan berpasangan secara kebetulan) dalam beberapa misi belakangan ini. Akabane merasakan bahwa selalu ada hal yang menyenangkan jika dia bersama Ginji. Karena seperti magnet, Ginji menarik keluar kesenangan dalam pekerjaannya. Membuatnya berdebar-debar, seolah akan berjumpa dengan kematian_.

"Cappucino nya datang..." Natsumi menghidangkan cangkir di depan Akabane. Akabene memberikan senyuman terbaiknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Ginji (tepatnya Tere Ginji) yang kini menangis & gemetar ketakutan. "Terima kasih nona" ucap Akabane sopan.

"Hmmm... Kenapa Gin-chan takut sekali pada Akabane-san ya?" tanya Natsumi pada Ban setelah dia kembali ke balik meja bartender. "Padahal, sepertinya Akabane-san menyukai Gin-chan"

"Sama seperti dia menyukai membunuh,darah dan kematian" sambung Ban. Demi melihat Ginji (Chibi-version) menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Ban langsung menambahkan "Mungkin".

_Dalam mata Akabane, dalam bayangan yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, dalam sela pikirannya yang rumit, Ginji memiliki tempat yang khusus. Sebagai Katsu (daging babi / kemenangan). Seekor babi kecil , bila besar nanti bisa dipanen dengan penuh suka cita. Bisa dipotong tipis2 seperti steak atau Katsudon atau mungkin juga langsung di panggang. Tidak... terlalu sayang kalau langsung dibunuh, mungkin perlahan-lahan. Melihat bagaimana Ginji menjadi Tere Ginji , melihatnya ketakutan, merasakan kengerian, hingga bertingkah konyol bagai sang penerima kematian. Sungguh menyenangkan._

"Cappucinonya enak sekali..." puji Akabane saat membayar pesanannya. Bila tidak ada Ban di antara Akabane dan Ginji, saat ini mungkin Ginji sudah berlari jauuuuhhh, sejauh mungkin dari tatapan mata Akabane yang mengerikan, dingin, tapi tidak pernah jelas apa maksudnya.

"Permisi semuanya dan..." Pandangan Akabane tepat kena langsung ke mata Ginji bagai atlet Panahan yang berhasil mengenakan anak panahnya pada target. Mata ginji kembali berkaca-kaca (ngeri tuh). "Ginji-san sampai jumpa... ♥"

"Kling3"lonceng kecil berdenting kembali, mengantarkan kepergian Akabane. Btw, sepertinya Natsumi mengambil something di atas meja dengan kartu bertuliskan 'For The Dearest Amano Ginji'.

Natsumi menyodorkan kado itu ke hadapan Ginji. "Gin-chan ada hadiah nih!" ucap Natsumi riang.

Tere Ginji merasakan kegembiraan yang membuatnya segera melupakan kegelisahan dan keresahan yang timbul gara-gara Akabane dan tatapan anehnya. Maklum, Ginji jarang dapat hadiah. Dengan penuh semangat dibukanya kertas kado bergambar hati itu.

Ginji baru saja membuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya ketika Pore menambahkan dengan santainya "Hadiah dari Akabane tuh!"

Kegembiraan ginji berbalik 180 derajat . Suram, Muram, kelam,gelap, dingin dkk meliputi chibi ginji yang terlanjur melihat isi kadonya. Sebuah pisau bedah yang sudah 1 tahun berada di dalam tubuh Akabane. Ditambah bonus percikan darah yang mereka tahu milik siapa.

_Akabane menyukai Ginji. Karena itu dia akan mengantarkan kematian yang paling menyenangkan padanya.♥_

Ps: Menurut Kalian kenapa Akabane terus memakai topi yang terkoyak oleh Ginji? Apa mungkin...


End file.
